


Getting Away With Things

by groovekittie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen notices a few things on the security tapes that don't quite fit ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away With Things

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give a HUGE thank you to [](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**bets_cyn**](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/) for the excellent beta!!

"Get up," she growled at him.

For the first time -well, ever- Henry did not find her growled command sexy. He found it rather grating. "Y'know, now I remember why we never went all the way," he sneered at her from his prone position on the floor.

She kicked him forcefully in the ribs in retaliation. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

_Now would be a good time to bite your tongue,_ Henry thought to himself. Unfortunately for him, Henry didn't listen very well, not even to his own good sense. "And you're a bit-"

He never got to finish the sentence because Ashley was on top of him, punching his chest. He knew even through her anger, she was holding back. He could see it in her tensely squared shoulders and feel it in her thighs as she straddled him so she could get better leverage.

This was his chance, and he totally went for it.

Henry bucked his hips hard, throwing Ashley off balance and was able to swing his leg back, to kick her across her back. He bounced back onto his feet and went at her. If this was Ashley's idea of "training" he'd hate to go toe to toe against her in a real fight.

And suddenly, the sexy was back. He couldn't help it, he chuckled.

Ashley, still regaining her balance, narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, this is a _joke_ to you? "

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Hell no, you're holding back." Henry bounced on the balls of his feet, ready for her retaliation. She always retaliated. Ashley couldn't just let things go; it wasn't in her nature.

Henry braced himself as he watched her coil her energy into an attack.

Luckily, that's when Helen walked in. She delicately cleared her throat and waited for the two to notice her. "Henry, I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

Henry furrowed his eyebrows but rolled his shoulders anyway and said, "Sure." He glanced at Ashley who was giving her mother the evil eye.

Helen was pretending not to notice.

"What can I do for you, Magnus?"

Helen draped a deceptively casual arm around Henry's shoulder. "I was going over a few of security videos, and I noticed something unusual about a few of them." She immediately felt a tensing in his shoulders.

"Oh, uh, yeah? What's that?" He looked over his shoulder at Ashley who was also deceptively casual, only she was rhythmically hitting the speed bag and watching him from the corner of her eye, giving him a steely look that screamed for him not to say a word, to keep his lips sealed, or she would kill him. At least that's what he got from the way her lips formed a straight line and her shoulders squared so defensively.

Again, Helen pretended not to notice the silent conversation. "There seems to be some sort of distortion in specific locations as well as mismatched timestamps, almost as if ... well, I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I was hoping your expertise would come in handy here."

A thin sheen of sweat broke out on Henry's forehead. He could feel his knees turn watery and he could swear his vision greyed out for a moment.

"Henry! Are you all right?"

Much to his chagrin, Ashley was by his side and holding him up just as much as Magnus was. He had been saved by two women. Then again, he was being held up by two of the most beautiful women he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Who was he to complain? "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I just felt - I guess, I overworked myself a little back there. I should probably sit down for a second."

Ashley held his arm and guided him over to the bench alongside the gym while Helen watched with concern in her eyes. Leaning in as she eased him down, Ashley whispered into Henry's ear, "Right on, nice cover, Wolf man!" She could barely contain the pride and glee in her voice.

"It wasn't so much a cover as sheer panic," he replied.

"Well, whatever it was, I think our collective butts may live to see another day."

"Oh, I don't know about that ..."

Helen casually walked over to where Ashley stood over Henry and eyed the two of them with suspicion. She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. "Is there something going on here?"

"What?" Henry's voice cracked. He coughed and said, "I mean, what?"

Ashley scratched her nose with feigned disinterest. "What do you mean, Mom?"

Helen narrowed her eyes. "What I mean is, are you two working on a case that you shouldn't be? Have you been dealing with Silvio without my knowledge? Ashley, how many times have I told you not to do that? And to involve Henry now?" Helen gave an exasperated sigh and threw up her hands in frustration.

Henry and Ashley looked at one another in shock and grinned. A scapegoat!

Without further thought, they both hung their heads in mock shame and were immediately penitent. "We're sorry, Mom."

"It won't happen again, Magnus, I swear."

Helen opened her mouth to say something more, but it snapped shut immediately. That was too easy. Rather than say anything more, she eyed them suspiciously. "Yes, well ... make sure it doesn't. Happen again, that is." She'd find out soon enough what was going on. She didn't like it that Ashley was keeping a secret from her, but if she was, it must be important. Ashley didn't often keep secrets from Helen unless there was a reason. Unable to think of anything more to say, Helen left the gym to finish some paperwork with Will in her office.

Once they were alone, Henry got up to his feet to test his balance. He seemed fine so he went to retrieve his towel and head for the showers. He didn't say a word to Ashley. He didn't think there was anything to say after that. But Ashley did.

"Hey, Henry."

He stopped without turning around. "Yeah, Ash?"

"Wanna go for a burger?"

He smiled and looked at her over his shoulder. "Sure, I could go for some protein."

She gave him one of her megawatt smiles in return. "Great! Grab your helmet. My treat!"


End file.
